Find the Stolen Presents
Overview Summary #Speak to the Frost Maiden on the Plains of Jarin and learn how to find the stolen presents. #Guide Rudi around the Plains of Jarin to find the stolen presents. You have recovered 0...3 of the stolen presents. #Return the stolen presents to the Frost Maiden. #Meet the Frost Maiden in Issnur Isles. #Guide Rudi around the Issnur Isles to find the stolen presents. You have recovered 0...3 of the stolen presents. #Return the stolen presents to the Frost Maiden. #See Grandfather Kringle for your reward. Obtained from :Grandfather Kringle in Kamadan, Jewel of Istan (during Wintersday) Requirements :Save the Reindeer Reward :*5,000 XP :*250 Gold :*5 Candy Cane Shards Dialogue :"You have good timing, . The Grentches have struck again! Apparently the reindeer kidnapping was just a distraction. While we were busy with the rescue, the Grentches snuck in and stole some of Dwayna's presents that were to be given away at the end of the festival! They took the presents through the Plains of Jarin, but they must have been in a hurry, because they were dropping gifts all over the place. That's how we found out what had happened. We were able to recover some of them, but could use your help finding the rest. We need someone to search the Plains of Jarin and return whatever presents you happen to find. We have something that will help you find them, but we need someone to carry them back. What do you say, can you help?" ::Accept: "Of course! We can't let those Grentches ruin Wintersday!" ::Reject: "It's not my fault you guys can't keep track of anything." ::When asked about quest: "Have you recovered all the presents yet? The children will be so disappointed if there are no presents to open on Wintersday." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Frost Maiden) :"I know this is going to sound crazy, but Grandfather Kringle and I think that Rudi here might be able to help you find the presents the Grentches dropped in their flight from Kamadan. You see, whenever this little reindeer here gets close to any sort of gift, he just lights up like a little lamp! :As you search the plains, pay attention to Rudi's nose. If it's glowing, you're close to one of the presents. Once you find all of them, bring them back to me. I'll make sure they're stored somewhere safe. :, meet Rudi. Rudi, you remember , don't you? Go on now. Go help find the presents!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 :': "Wow, his nose really does light up! There must be a package nearby!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 :': "Rudi's nose just lit up again! Keep your eyes open!" Intermediate Dialogue 4 :': "There it goes again! Where's that present?" Intermediate Dialogue 5 :': "These presents are heavy! Let's take them back to the Frost Maiden." Intermediate Dialogue 6 (Frost Maiden) :"Good job, Rudi! Good boy! That's a good reindeer! You did a good job too, ! Thanks for bringing back these presents. We just received word from Beknur Harbor that that Grentches passed through there and looked to be on their way to Issnur Isles, and they were still dropping presents in their mad rush. We should go to Issnur Isles and get the rest of those packages back. Hmm... the Cliffs of Dohjok can be pretty tricky for Rudi to navigate. Tell you what, I'll take him and we'll meet you in Issnur Isles." Intermediate Dialogue 7 (Frost Maiden) :"Glad you made it. Rudi tried to knock me off the cliffs more times than I care to count, but we got here in one piece so that's all that matters. :The Grentches are probably still hanging around, so be careful! Rudi will help you find the presents again, but don't let the Grentches get their hands on him! Just get rid of them and bring the packages back so we can return to the festival!" Intermediate Dialogue 8 :': "There's that glow again. Watch out for Grentches!" Intermediate Dialogue 9 :': "More presents are around here somewhere...." Intermediate Dialogue 10 :': "Rudi's nose is glowing. Look alive!" Intermediate Dialogue 11 :': "These presents are even heavier... What's in here, coal? Let's take them back to the Frost Maiden." Intermediate Dialogue 12 (Frost Maiden) :"Yay! Rudi's back, and so are the presents! Woohoo! You've saved Wintersday again! Thanks so much for your help! I'm sure once I take Rudi and the presents back to Grandfather Kringle he will want to thank you personally, so make sure to see him soon!" Reward Dialogue :"I had almost given up hope after the presents were stolen, but you saved the day, . Because of you, people will receive Dwayna's gifts just like she planned. And since you've been so helpful, I think you've more than earned this!" Followup :Spreading the Wintersday Spirit Walkthrough After speaking to the Frost Maiden you will have the company of Rudi the reindeer. Rudi's nose will light up when you are near a present. Because presents do not have a name-label they will not display when the ALT key is held down, you will need to use the map provided above or simply look carefully at the screen to see the presents. When you are near a present, a message will indicate that you see Rudi's nose light up. Click on the present to pick it up, and the quest will be updated. Once all the presents in a zone are found (3 in each), return to the Frost Maiden. The three presents in the second part of the quest are each protected by several level 15 Grentches. Notes *Some players have reported having problems with lag while doing the Issnur Isles part of the quest. It is currently unknown at this time if it was a bug, or if it was random. *You can find a present at about twice Rudi's range by using the semicolon (default keyboard mapping). A chest-type description box, with a blank description will be displayed when one of the stolen presents is in range and selected, then the spacebar will bring you to it. *If you are a dervish and activate Avatar of Grenth sometimes the grenches wont attack you *When you target call a present, it will say, "I'm targeting a(n) ." *You can collect the presents in any order, the intermediate dialogues will still appear in the same order. *Rezoning will remove the presents from your inventory and reset the counter for collected presents back to zero. Trivia *The name of Rudi the reindeer, is an obvious reference to Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Wintersday quests